yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato 18th
Yamato 18th, often referred to simply as Yamato, was a ship built by Nabu and his friends. History In 2503, the 17th generation Yamato was sent on an urgent mission to planet Rococo to investigate the ruins of the Gorda civilization. However, information was leaked leading to an attack by the Salene Federation. The Yamato escaped but the Salene Federation sent its forces in pursuit to destroy the Yamato. The Yamato was sunk, and unbeknown to all parties fell down on planet Rinbus. Sometime later, youths from the planet Rinbus in the Globular Cluster M27 found the buried hull of the Yamato. It hence forth served as their hide out playground. In 2520, Nabu accidentally fell within the Yamato and stumbled upon its computer core. Having retrieved its memory disc, Nabu and friends decided to build a copy and escape their boring life.Yamato 2520 Vol.1 Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on schematics found in the lost Yamato's memory disc, the Yamato was optimized and built to Salene standard by the computer of an abandoned Salene shipyard and Nabu and his friends. Nabu modified the executive bridge to be moveable via an elevator system into the battle bridge which also had more features added. Nabu also customized the ship's control and service androids from schematics found. Battle bridge consoles and operators can be lowered to the computer control room. The computer control room is located directly below the battle bridge. The Yamato has an automatic repair system of unknown capability. The Yamato has android mass production capability. Aside from an old salvaged Earth Federation wave motion engine the Yamato uses a Salene monopole power generator as its main power. Monopole power is said to be superior to wave power. Monopole power is based on an extremely rare monopole element of which only one could be found naturally in a galaxy.Yamato 2520 introduction Armament Specific to this era are primary fore and aft ventral turrets; and secondary medium turrets. The turrets on the Yamato are "parked" close to the hull to form a seamless streamline. The turrets can be elevated in order to shoot and to shoot over other turrets. *1x Wave Motion Gun: it can be switched to work as a ** ; it has two modes of operation: focused and dispersion mode. ** , a monopole gun ** , a combined cannon of the wave and monopole guns *4+4+2+2x Large primary triple-dual-barrel turrets *2x medium Secondary triple-dual-barrel Shock Cannon turret: can be separated from the ship and remote controlled as a fighter-bomber. It is equiped with missiles and pulse lasers. They can be used as bombs. *2x Secondary triple-dual-barrel Plasma Shock Cannon turrets *4x Secondary single-dual-barrel Plasma Shock Cannon turrets (ear wings): can work in tandem or separately *2x2x6 Pulse laser cannon turrets *12 large cells: these are dimension submerged missiles *8 SAM cells bow top *2x9 Torpedo Tubes *2x4 unidentified gun port like barrels, unlikely but possibly reverse thrustersYamato 2520 Vol.3 Auxiliary craft Fighters The fighter complement was snatched from the abandoned Salene shipyard. Shuttles Others * : it was stored in the top bay at the back of the bridge tower. It has a small bay suitable for small vehicles. *''Escape pods'': at least 17 or more were located in the lower bay at the back of the bridge tower *''reconnaissance probes'': at least 13 (one had No.71); at least 2 were stored in the forward belly bay. It's a flying 4x4 vehicle. It has a large bay suitable for vehicles. Known Crew *Nabu Ancient *Marcie Shima *Togo Shima *Flick *Konman *"Megane" *Aga Serene *Maki *Pete/Bob *Speed *Emilio *Sasha *Rose *Mimi *Gori *Tonbe *Jog *Stock *Moai *Hachimaki *Kemushi/Doc *Carl *Susha *Lennon O'Sullivan *numerous trainees from the Earth Federation Ninth Military Academy *numerous androidsYamato 2520 Vol.3 See also *17th generation Yamato References Notes *The ship was designed by Syd Meadhttp://sydmead.com/v/12/syd-mead-master-visual-futurist-to-receive-ves-visionary-award/ Syd Mead, Master Visual Futurist To Receive VES Visionary Award Category:Spaceships Category:Civilian Vessel Category:Earth Defense Force Vessel Category:Battleship